UntitledRedone : MushiMushi
by AttackoftheRamen
Summary: A re-do of MushiMushi. With the blond missing and a strange letter. Tsunade sends the selected Ninja's to have the training of a life time. Along with a few enemy's and new allies,How will this turn out? Read and find out.SasuNaru.Alot-Naru.other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ok- My name is Sunoyee Hitaku (My nickname)! I share (was given) an account with Ramen-nii. We are share a Gaia(UglyDuckly) and e-mail! ( I'm a F.B.I [i wish]) I'm mad at her for not finishing her! stories. But Ramen is also uses my real name (she uses Kat as her name)! But me I go as Sunoyee! Ok so now that we got that done I'll explain this NEW SUNNY STORY! (Cause I hate doing others work T_T) I HATE TWILIGHT! I'm ticked at the 2 new harry potter books (I like 1-4) and I 3 Naruto. (We have A LOT IN COMMON!) So I do the reading, but I'm also a late worker- so these are to be good. The reason Ramen doesn't update to much - this is my computer, and she doesn't give me her work (yes, I update her work) I also don't read books, the only book I have ever read all the way through was 'Alice in wonderland' I tried to read Twlight (BUT IT SUCKED SO I KILLED IT) and read three chapters of Harry Potter 6.

I know this is boring but it will help you understand this story. I have been looking for a story I read a few months ago[a lot months ago] (and this story is the one that really got me to get an account). If you can tell me the name of this story please do so, I only remember 1 chapter here it goes. - It was a Naruto/crossover/HarryPotter, the one chapter had that box that showed you worst fear (I think it was the third book?). And Naruto was in front and the second stage Curse mark Sasuke came out- Please tell me if you know.

This story is how Mushi Mushi Miso Miso was really to be written but she used an old copy. Itachi is not dead, nor Orochimaru or the sound 5 and Sound team, OR HAKU :)

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN Naruto, or Nana and Kurro (+Anima)or any other people you may see!- But I wish- I do own some people. O and Yes other Anime people will be used..

Sunoyee personal : I need a Beta- PLEASE PEOPLE!

Warning: YAOI! T and up! Ooc-ness, cursing (maybe), and slapping teens, they are 16 in the first paragraph.

* * *

Chapter one- And the Cat said- let there be stone!

* * *

The sun bright shone over Konoha and awoke many of the villagers- it as time to start a new, bright and happy day. 98.0% of the village was happy- why you ask? the reason ws Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was lost on a mission a year ago and Tsunade has declared him dead. All though few of the people who knew Naruto were sad, more then half were relieved. No more pranks, late-ness, head pains, Kyuubi, or worrying about the Akatsuki! Yup, but some were sad- heart broken. Iruka couldn't stop crying on Kakashi's shoulder and Kiba had shut himself up in his room to grieve. Sai, Neji and Hinata would visit the small grave that Tsunade had bought for the lost ninja, Ino got loss of sleep from staying up crying, Choji didn't eat half as much, Shikamaru became even lazier, and Shino, Lee and TenTen became depressed. But of all the people no one was as happy as Sakura Haruno. She couldn't be happier, it was like her prayers have been answered... As for the last Uchiha well- he was the worst! He didn't shed a tear or a sob. Never came to the funeral, never visited the grave or anything. He would wake up early,leave, maybe do a mission, and stay out late- always later and later.

That year flew by and rapidly after the first years the passed by, the everyone forgot the name 'Naruto Uzumaki', well almost every one- not Sasuke. We now take to two years after the the 'Death mission of Uzumaki' happened. To a slow and rainy weekday.

Tsunade sat in her office reading a scroll sent to her by the Temple Master of the Eastern Stars- Mama Neko as some called her. She was friend to all Kages and to all allies. She was a god in some tribes and Tsunade was surprised to see this lady to send her a mission request- a lady who has her own army? But she understood the priest's request. Tsunade asked Shizune to get the Rookie 8 and the Gai team to come to he office, and like lighting them came- they haven't had a mission in a wile so this was a good one hopefully.

"Lady Tsunade-sama what do you need? Shizune said it was a new mission-" Sakura asked, and Tsunade nodded. "yes , I have just been given a scroll by Mama Neko-sama of the Easter Stars Temple, it reads-"

_" Dear Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha_

_As you most likely guessed by my seal that it's I, Mama Neko of the Eastern Stars Temple and I would like you to submit to your village in to a 'mission'. My Students- Tunoyee of the Sun and Heavens, Angrea of the Trees, Ezzi of the Ocean, Blaze of the Snow, Teasa of the Clouds, MiroTune of the Mountains, Tamashii of the Soul, Nekeshi of the Flame, Nana of the Caves,and Kurro of the Plains- and my friend and her student- are wanting to train the few spotlight shinobi from your village. Please allow these following Ninja's to come to my temple and gain extreme and rare training._

_-Hyuga Neji, -Rock Lee, - Tenten, -Hyuga Hinata, - Inazuka Kiba, -Aburame Shino, -Yamanaka Ino, -Akimichi Choji, -Nara Shikamaru, -Haruno Sakura, -Uchiha Sasuke, -Sai and -Hyuga Hanabi.  
_

_Please let them to go to the City of Fishing to meet up with my cousin, as soon as possible, to bring them and the other students to my temple. They will meet at the "Harbor Motel" Just use my name and they will be brought to the waiting room. You have mt word that they will be safe. Thank you Lady Tsunade, this should put more trust in your allies.  
_

_-with wishes for your village _

_ Mama Neko of the eastern stars and the Eastern Stars Village"_

The note was done and the Hokage looked up and the shinobi who seemed to be in question about the scroll. Tsunade smiled and the shinobi looked at her, knowing what was to happen. "Lady Tsunade with all do respect are you really going to send us off to a Temple to get trained? I mean we are all in the Anbu forces and you can't possibly be thinking to send us right?" Sakura asked, with a nod from Ino and Kiba. "yes Sakura I do, I want all of you to be ready to go by Lunch time, Hinata- Neji, I want you two to tell Hanabi. Now get out! and Get packed!" She yelled, not wanting to hear anything else from them, they ran out like mice towards a cat. Tsunade laughed and pulled out a bottle of sake and began to sip it as she began to ready a report, but then she stopped and noticed something about her drink.

"...Damn I'm out"

--------------Time skip- Lunch time--------------------

The Twelve ninjas all made it to the gate to meet Tsunade and be given a map to the fishing village and soon she came, with Kakashi and Gai.

"you twelve better be going, good luck." Kakashi said with his normal one eyed grin. Tsunade handed the map to Shikamaru, who was deemed leader of this 'mission', the twelve said their good-byes and were off. It was a long road and took two days and the map got wet when it started to rain greatly. But like all roads they end and a location. They found a small inn called "The Harbor Motel and Homes". They went inside and saw an old lady with a gray bun, and pink Inn was Brown and Blue, with white roses in the many artistic vases, the floor was an oak color and the room was bigger in the inside. The old lady looked at the twelve.

"Excuse me, we are looking for some help" Shikamaru asked, the old lady smiled.

"What can I help a group of young children such as your self?" she answered in a laughing matter. Sakura looked at her ragged looks, reminded her on a witch in costume. Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and TenTen looked in aww at the brightly colored furniture that framed the old walls. " yes, well you see we are for the request by Mama Neko of the-" Shikamaru tried to act older and more educated, but he was cut off by the old woman. "OOO!!!! dearies, you must be some of the 'students' my sister was telling me about *cough - cough* this way this way!"she said in a loud and happy voice, which caused a shocked reaction from the ninjas, as she led them into a ball room. And there were other ninjas, some they have seen before, and grins on the foe's faces.

"Now please hold on- he'll be here any second" the old lady said with a grin and left the room to wait. It was going to be a LONG wait.

* * *

After a few hours and a few fights and meals, a young man came by with a few empty carts with oxen pulling it. The old woman jumped off her chair and into the room. With that smile on her face and her laughing old voice.." Come come! Dears! HE's here He's here! Hurry hurry!!!" She said happily- some though she didn't like them... those few where most likely right. The young man hand long white hair in a ponytail and in a straw hat, he was wearing an old farming suit. "Hello! I'm Kali the great! Here to take to the Temple!" He said in a 'way-to-happy' tone. Like a real country farmer. They laughed and giggled at the mans smart outfit (.....) "Hope on! We got 'til dawn to get'm there!" He said showing the 'warriors' on to the wagons. There was about(key word 'about)ten people per wagon and five wagons in total. two for girls and three for boys. But in a few minutes the caravan was off on the long road to The East Temple!

"This is going to take awhile" Lee whispered to Kiba- not wanting to wake Shikamaru, Sasuke, or Neji. Kiba nodded and then got a large grin on his face.

"psss! Lee could you hand me the marker in Shika's coat?" the Dog lover asked- Lee quick and quietly got it and passed it to Kiba. Choji, shino and Sai looked at the two.

"Why do you need it?" Lee asked. Kiba smiled and looked towards Sasuke.

"o you'll see...heh heh heh-"

Hours passed and a few were asleep the caravan was about a days away from the place they were- but the man said 'at dawn'. Finally once every one was asleep- time seemed to stop and the wagon go on- on to the Temple.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and the whole caravan was woken up to--- " LADIES AND GENTLE MEN!BOYS AND GIRLS! I HERE BY PRESENT YOU! THIS YEARS!!!! TRAINING EXPERIANCE!! WITH OUR LEADER MAMA NEKO!!" it was the sound of a young woman. People looked out of the wagons to see the young curly red head in the lovely green Kimono. She introduced a priestess with long brown hair, a lavander kimono, and wise, truth purple eyes- and it was hard to miss the brown cat ears. "Hello my people. Today we prepare for the worst- and no I do not mean the stundents" she said- with elder people laughed." But for the Black Week- as many of you know- the black week has killed many humans, good demons, gods, godesess, and all who live here. We are training theseselected few to help us and save the world from utter darkness" she spoke with a soft ad powerful voice. " Please warriors! come to the steps of my temple! Come save you people!" she said and the cowd cheered and a uproar of praise was heard. Kali led them through the crowd -two by two-and the villagers began to bow to them. While Sasuke and Neji walk side by side, angerly glareing at eachother. Then Sasuke cought a few snickers and giggles from the kids who looked at him- and he noticed the smirk on one Hyuga's face.

"What?" Sasuke asked- demanding an answer. Neji only shook his head. " Your even funny looking to the villagers" was all he relyied. Yes over the years Saskue's hair has grown out a little and looked more like his Great Uncle. Sasuke only glared back towards Neji, Kiba and Lee were behind the, anf coughed to cover his laughter. Have you figured it out yet?

They all arrived at the steps of the Temple- They saw ten elites dressed in different kimiono's with different simbles. The warriors realized who these people were- the eight teachers and two helpers of the Village. Mama Neko stood in the middle of the ten and looked at the warriors. " When I call you name you go to the Teacher. We will asign one of six groups- and after that we will see who is left over. Now---" She stoped and looked at Sasuke then turned to Ezzi. " Ezzi dear could you please...umm" She said pointing to Sasuke's face- the tweleve year old nodded. Sasuke still didn't know what they ment or what he was to predict. Well he idn't have to wait long, becouse a large heep of ice cold water poured on Sasuke. Thatas when he noticed Ink! (2) With a wide eye he looked at Kiba, Choji and Lee laughing and Neji and Sai with a smirk on their faces.

"Now When I call your name please go over to your group. Hyuga Hinata- you go to Team Dove." The Leader said. Hinata nodded. There were two people standing next to eachother.

" Hi Hinata! I'm Tunoyee and this is my parnter Tamashii! Were from the Heaven and light Division!" The happy blond said holding her hand ut to shake Hinata's.

"Next...Haku to Team Aqua, ran by Ezzi, Teasa, and Blaze." She said pointing over to a bumch of kids.

" Elric Alphonse you go to team ......Ok Angrea Why didn't Sunny make up a team name?" Neko asked the Red head. "I do not know..."

"You go to team Sunny... go over and stand next to Team dove... Sunny isn't here yet.... ok Elric Edward (3) Go to ... Team earth" She said pointing to a little gril and a tall green haired man.. Nana and MiroTune.

The day went on and teams were like this......[and becouse I'm LAZY]

Team Dove (Tunoyee and Tamashii)- Hinata, Neji, Temarie, Winfy, Shikamaru, Tayuya

Team Aqua(BLaze, Ezzi, and Teasa)- Haku, Kisame, Suigetsu, TenTen, Ino, Sakon

Team Earth(Nana ad MiroTune)- Edward, Choji, Jugo, Gaara, Sai, Jurobo, Kidamaru

Team Flame(Nekeshi)-Sasuke, Roy, Deidara, Itachi, Lee, Kimmimaro

Team Nature(Angrea and Kurro)-Sakura, Karin, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Lust

Team Sunny(Sunoyee aka Sunny)- Alphonse, Hanabi, ?????? Envy, Wrath

After that was said and the groups were together, but then Hananbi asked Mama Neko....

"E-Excuse me...But W-were is our -t-teacher a-and w-we h-have two less -t-then most groups" Hanabi asked the wise lady. She smiled and said..

"Sunny has her student with her and they most likely stopped for a lunch break- Sunny is always taking and babying her other 't worry about her-she'ss fine on he own.-.." Mama Neko explained.

Then out of no where...they heard... "Gee! Now I know I'm _loved"_ a sarcastic voice said. They all turned to see a pale long haired raven with closed eyes wearing a black Yukata with red pants. Her aura screamed 'RUN!!! RUN!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!! RUUN!' She was sitting on a step with a piece of straw in her mouth. "ummmm... Class this is Sunny! My sister!" Tunoyee said running to her sister to hug her. Sunoyee only moved and watched her sister fall a few steps. " Sunoyee glad to see you came- were is Kitt?" Asked Blaze with his eyes glaring at the girl.

"Keep your pants on- Kitt's taking a bath." Sunoyee said walking over to her team.

"OK! This is ALL FOKES! See you all at the turnament!" Angrea yelled and soon the streets were cleared. Mama Neko turned to the students and then smiled. "I bet you all want to see you rooms, after that- or chiefs cooked a wonderful meal- so I hope you all come ready." Mama Neko walked up the stairs and the Teachers took the students to the rooms.

* * *

Flame Dorm:

The dorm was brown and red and had silk sheets, with a fireplace and seven beds. 6 small ones and one big one. the room was a good size.

"Alright you six you will be sleeping in this order on the beds. Starting clock ways around the room. If you complain you sleep in slug covered beds. Deidara, Itachi, Kimmimaro, Lee, Roy, and Saskue. Any problems!" Nekeshi yelled. The six shook their head and dashed to their beds. "heheeee...."

'_Great I have a room with my brother, brushy brow, bonny freak and_ art chick...and ...'Sasuke though as he looked at Roy... who was he?

* * *

Dinner rolled around and everyone came. Tamashii sat with Angrea- he had a crush on her- and Sunoyee sat next to an empty chair who was to be the head one the table and then Wrath. Mama Neko smiled from the North end of the table and stood up-knowing who was coming down the stairs next. Tunoyee and Tamashii talked about the 'fun' training that they will do. Nekeshi glared at Sunoyee and the younger teachers talked and laughed with some of the students.

"My fellow warriors- you have traveled from a far ways to come here to learn- But a few thing first- Rules. Rule number one: no entering other Dorms without permsion, Rule two: No cursing and bad gestures, and finally rule number three: forget all you knoew about fighting." Mama Neko sat down. Then a gaurd said" Lady Sunoyee and Lady Neko- I now present you Kittsune " the gaurd moved away to revile a short golden blond teen with big ocean blue eyes, whisker marks on each side of his cheek, and he was wearing a eligant Orange and gold Kimono that had a long bow one the back of the obi. Eyes were wide and jaws were dropped...Who was this beautyful creature? this angelic demon? this this this?

"NARUTO!!!!"

* * *

1: Stone is the base of the Temple

2: Kiba drew on his face (glases, uni-brow, buggar..etc)

3: Told yea so.... XD... lol! I laughed so hard. Yes I'm letting sound in 2...SUCK IT UP!

I hope you liked it and please review :) I hope you like

THANK YOU 4 READ'N!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Of...... You know I pre-wrote this so..... In your review please tell me what title you want.

Mushi Mushi or you can make your own title...please

Disclaimer: ............people for real? I can't even think right! XD

Warning:.......same as last XD to lazy to type this.....

Here are the Teams for those who need them...

Team Dove (Tunoyee and Tamashii)- Hinata, Neji, Temari, Winfy, Shikamaru, Tayuya

Team Aqua(BLaze, Ezzi, and Teasa)- Haku, Kisame, Suigetsu, TenTen, Ino, Sakon

Team Earth(Nana ad MiroTune)- Edward, Choji, Jugo, Gaara, Sai, Jurobo, Kidamaru

Team Flame(Nekeshi)-Sasuke, Roy, Deidara, Itachi, Lee, Kimmimaro

Team Nature(Angrea and Kurro)-Sakura, Karin, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Lust

Team Sunny(Sunoyee aka Sunny)- Alphonse, Hanabi, ?????? Envy, Wrath

* * *

Chapter two: Your not gonna believe this! It's a One-wheeled hay stack!

They looked in shock, the magnificent creature was Naruto... The same Naruto that has been missing- and he didn't look a day over sixteen. They Konoha group was in shock.... Sunoyee smiled at the neatly dressed child, who she loved like her own son. His hair was at his shoulders and his golden kimono was the most eye catching sight. While in another mind- in was..'_how could someone be so... lovely'_ who's mind? Well a few from 'Kitt's' team. Mama neko smiled-

"Kitt! It's good to see you!" Tunoyee yelled and ran up to the teen- giving him a tight hug and laughed. Sunoyee had a smirk across her face once she noticed the faces of the Konoha group. "Kitt, come sit down-" Sunoyee was cut off by the pink haired banshee yelling.." NARUTO UZUMAKI! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"...

They were sure Ino and Lee lost their hearing at the sound of her high pitch screech. Sunoyee smiled and pulled a chair for her student- the teen sat down without answering the banshee's question. Mama Neko stood up with her cup in her hand. "I hope this torment goes well' and all of you learn much" she said taking a sip of the wine.

Dinner was quiet and awkward and it was peaceful... in another universe....

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said, Kitt looked at him then back at the soup. Envy couldn't keep his eyes to him self- Neither could Al, Wrath was embarrassed and Hanabi in shock. Kitt's team made conversation with the blond and they hit it off really well. The dinner was nice and everyone got along- well until Akamaru ate Roy's roll, and then a fight broke out. Sakura got angry when Lust started talking to Sasuke ,and Hinata got mad when Hanabi hugged Kitt...(not that way). Nana and Kuro talked about after the training was done and their homes. Dinner was three hours and Choji loved every minute of it.

* * *

After dinner they were taken to their rooms for a bath and rest. Mama Neko told them they needed all the energy they could get. And she made sure of it!

* * *

In Team Doves Dorm:

Winfy and Temari hit it off real well- all thought Tayuya and Temari didn't. (you know why) Hinata was quiet and Neji and Shikamaru talked about this 'training experience' like it was some kind of mission. Tunoyee set the girls in one room, it was white and light blue, and Tamashii put the boys in a Royal Blue room. The bed through the house were all twin, well the teachers had double-twin. The team was well organized and everyone got surprisingly along. Hopefully the others did too....

* * *

In Team Natures Dorm:

Sakura and Karin fought all night! They both fought over every thing- Angrea almost killed them. Lust was quiet, but they could tell she was annoyed, and Kiba and the two other guys got along peachy! it was odd how well they got along...... Angrea got them to the bath and bed- she made Sakura and Karni sleep bed-by-bed. Tamashii could only laugh cause Angrea was very short tempered. She seemed to not like bickering and whining.... or obsessed fan-girls

* * *

In Team Aquas Dorm:

Haku, Ino and Tenten got along like pea's in a pod- they shared hair and boy secrets. Kisame and Suigetsu glared at each other, remembering their not so happy past with the meetings but hat was shortly dropped after they began to compare Sasuke and Itachi... It got quite close. And poor Sakon was drowned in his lone-some life and the fact that three kids that were MUCH younger than him was HIS boss and HIS teachers.... uhhhg! But lets not forget the kids- they all seemed to get along.

"We are gonna be the best team!" Ezi and Tease Yelled together and the whole team replied with an agree.

* * *

In Team Earth's Magical dorm XD:

..................................................Well...I'll cut you some slack.

Sai insulted Edward, Jugo and Gaara sat in their emo corner, Choji and Jirobo just............IT was quiet... way too quit. Nana hated being the only girl and Mirotune hated the silence..... were was Kidamaru? Well he was asleep... I don't blame him......

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS !!!!!!' Mirotune yelled as he hit his head on the wall... and the team looked at him like he was nuts....

* * *

Flame's dorm got messy, but Nekeshi scared their pants off and they slept.... and slept for awhile. Trust me you'd be scared if you saw Nekeshi's face and the evil demon glare of doom! Who knew that Itachi or Roy would be scared of this blond.

As for Sunny's group... well:

"Lights out and teeth brushed and don't bother me or you will be be-headed." Sunoyee said and that was easy. When you got three kids under thirteen, one love struck Teme, and Little cute chibi Kitt.... well you get the message. No fights and all Hugs, and everyone got along....

* * *

The night came and went, the dark Temple became bright and filled with good feelings. Breakfast was peaceful, well until Mama Neko began reading .... jobs?

"All right, we have some 'jobs' you will all do, for example. Today half of one group will wash the floors of the temple, other half will clean the court yard. Some teams will be split and join another half group with a job. You will all--"

"WHY! we came here to train! not clean and do community service!" Sakon said with an angry tone. Sunoyee slapped the sound ninja. "You will not speak to your teachers like that! Next time someone raises their voice to a teacher! You will deal with me 'personally'" Sunoyee said with a voice that rang with anger,"What are you gonna do about it? You can't even fight. You just get angry and yell, your as weak and a common house wife, Go be a little mommy to your baby Kitt!" Sakon said- and that did it, Sunoyee went to punch Sakon in the head from behind, the ninja ducked and she destroyed the fancy chair, shards of wood and cloth sped around the room, when it shot across and hit a pillar or wall,it would a crack or dent. Sakon sunk in the remanding part of his chair- embarassed and in pain, though he didn't admit it. Angrea gave a glare that told Sunoyee to calm down. Nana and Kuro looked at their sister , hopping she would calm down. Sunoyee stormed out of the room, before she left she looked at ...Nekeshi, then turned to the halls and vanished. Nekeshi had a face of understanding, Tunoyee was worried about her sister. Tayuya glared at her ex-team mate, Sakon gained a few death glares, Kitt's eyes seemed to be on Nekeshi.

"Tunoyee dear, go talk to-" Mama Neko was stopped again by Nekeshi getting up, with his dark voice he said-" Neko-chan, I'll go, you carry one- I highly think it will never happen again" Nekeshi left the room and headed towards the halls Sunoyee headed to. It was a long silence, then Mama Neko spoke up.

"Now as I was saying- this will help build stamina and to make this more 'fun' you will get points for you work. The better the job the more points, the winning team- well they will be the-'main' team, as one would say. This team will be the better and more higher up team. TO make it harder the lest point, the less food, warmth, and bathing time. Good luck, the chart for this month will be posted all through the temple. Please treat your Teachers nicely and after you eat get ready for your first job." Mama Neko finished then pulled a sheet of parchment out a front pocket of the Kimono and handed it to Angrea.

"oo! this will be fun!" Nana said looking at the list , Angrea smiled then began to read out loud.

"Team Nature have sewer duty....yuk! Team Earth has Temple cleaning duty, Team Aqua has....ew... 'Clean the Fish boats' duty" Angrea made a nasty face." Team flame has....HAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- Help the elder!!!!" Angrea laughed. " Team dove has Temple Cleaning duty too and Team Sunny has......" It was a long break then Angrea silently said "Nursery duty" Angrea looked at Mama neko oddly and the priest nodded. Everyone now caught on 'Sunoyee and baby's something happened between those two. Sunoyee didn't have a child? did she? no she was to young ,right?.

"Alright-y! Get ready!" they heard a voice say. It was Nekeshi walking down stairs with Sunoyee. Itachi and a few others (Envy, Tunoyee, Angrea, Mama Neko, Sasuke, Kitt, Neji, Shika) noticed that the two have been ...crying? Nekeshi had long pale blond hair and Sunoyee had long raven black hair that the back was around her mid back. Nekeshi's eye's were a coal black, and Sunoyee's eyes were blood red. Sunoyee's bangs were way longer than her back and Nekeshi wore small glasses, it was kinda odd- they being close? no way! They were too different!

* * *

It was funny when Team Nature tried sewer clean up, Sakura and Karin slipped in the mystery goo. Lust didn't do a thing- she didn't want her nails dirty. Kiba and Kankuro had to much fun and Shino did his job quietly. " PEUW!"!!

"Ew! Sakura! Karin! If you want Sasuke to like you two! take a shower!" Kiba joked- and in result he got two slime balls chunk at him in the face.

* * *

Team Dove and Earth finished early and then de-sided to help team Aqua, who really needed it.

* * *

In the Nursery Group Sunny sat in rocking chairs with a child asleep in their arms. Hanabi had this down, Wrath watched and learned- it was hard for him to get he kid to shut up, and Al watched Kitt 'help' Envy. Sunoyee sat down with the child asleep- remembering her baby. She seemed to be smiling at the infant- she began slowly humming the tune of 'You are My Sunshine' she looked like she was about to cry. Envy looked at his teacher- he couldn't help but to ask her a question.

"Hey-Sunny. Why are you like this towards children?" he asked with few emotions. A long quiet moment, Sunoyee sighed then looked at them. "It's a long story, and I'm not the one to tell. It's something you all need not to question"

* * *

At the old peoples home Team flame did quite poorly- they got angry, fought and gave an old man a heart attack. Sasuke didn't do any thing, he thought about Naruto's and Kitt's eyes- same, the hair-same, skin-same, and cue frame-same. Naruto- Sasuke was looking out the window. Not caring about his team running around. 'Naruto, how could it be... '

Lee tapped Diedara's and Kimmimaro's shoulder- "What do _you _want?" they spat, and Lee smiled. "We are going to be a team! Lets put the past behind us and-" Lee was stopped by Deidara saying. " Hey have you noticed how Nekeshi looks at the Uchiha's?" The two looked at him- and then Deidara pointed to Nekeshi now. He was looking at the two- thinking very hardly. Kimmimaro nodded " maybe he is gay?". Lee laughed! "NO my youthful friend! HE and Miss Sunoyee-sama are in youthful passions!" Kimmimaro laughed a bit with Deidara. "Hey you three, shouldn't you be helping those old people!" a voice said, it was an angry Roy. "Yes! But we are talking about why Nekeshi-sama is looking at Sasuke and Itachi oddly" Lee said, Roy turned around and studied the glare...

"Maybe he's gay?" Roy asked. Deidara and Lee just anime dropped. "NO you four- I'm not gay." an even darker voice said- the three slowly turned around to see Nekeshi right there. "Sensie! We have a question that we need to ask you!" Lee said happily...to happily. "

"What is it?" he said emotionless. "Why are you staring at the Uchiha's? and What is the deal with Sunoyee-sama?" Lee asked. Nekeshi sighed and then said. "Sunoyee lost her child"

* * *

I know it was short, but all to be explained soon. Kitt's and Envy's love blooms and a shock about the Uchiha's! And whats this about Sunoyee's baby? and Learn more about THe Hitaku famiy! Who are the Hitaku's! Find out when I get back from Mayhco! MEXICO!

Please review

* * *


End file.
